


Practice

by fartherfaster



Series: Promise Me Something [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, three times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/pseuds/fartherfaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you do that?"<br/>"Practice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Martha have the same conversation in three slightly different contexts. Short, short little drabble.

* * *

 

Martha is single-handedly wrangling Owen and the rest of the team, barking orders, and managing to keep four very different aliens alive. They’re going to be needed for questioning later. Once the dust settles, Jack asks her, “How’d you do that?”

Martha, kneeling on the ground near him, leans back and raises a fist in the air. She brings it down, slamming against the chest of some creature with enough force to restart its heart. She grins up at him and flexes her fingers.

“Practice.”

* * *

 

Jack had crashed, the life drained out of him for a full two days before he came back. Gwen had taken over, organizing their MacGyver team during the interim.  He’s on doctor-ordered bed-rest when he comes to, blinking open his eyes just in time to watch Martha put Tosh’s left shoulder back into place. Toshiko doesn't make a sound, and Jack isn’t sure he trusts his eyes.

“How… how did you do that?” he whispers. He actually isn’t sure which woman his question is aimed at.

Tosh lets out a long sigh, and Martha gives Jack a tight smile. “Practice.”

* * *

 

Martha’s wearing so many gun holsters and so little clothing that Jack feels more than a little hot under his collar. It looks like a bondage costume, and he tells her so.

She just laughs in his face, eyes flashing as the adrenaline continues to fire her through the conflict. “You really think you’d get me like this, Harkness?” she dares. “Just how would you do that?”

Jack gives her a dangerous grin in return as he sets his laser stunner to reload its charge. His response sends shivers racing down her spine.

“Practice.”


End file.
